


It’s For Your Own Good

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: "I like nonsense. It wakes up the brain cells" - Dr. Seuss





	It’s For Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> I love having too many ideas flowing like fizzy soda pop. This one in particular urged me to write and post up...

She screams and kicks and shouts while trying to break free from the strong grips of the two big, security men dressed in white scrubs; dragging her down through a long, bright corridor with a tall, elegant blond nurse tagging along behind. Therese Belivet tosses her head back with parts of her hair spilling in front of her. The men choose to ignore her and stare ahead with straight, blank expressions on their faces. The nurse holds up a syringe and checks the time from her wristwatch she has kept inside from one of the large uniform pockets of her dress. At last, they make it to the room at the end of the hallway. While the men stop and wait for the nurse to pull her set of keys out to unlock the metal door; Therese screams at her for being a “traitor” and tries digging the heels of her feet just as the door opens and the men both push her right inside.

“This is for your own good, Therese,” the nurse says, squirting the syringe; making her way over towards the alarming, fearful girl. Therese cries out “ _Noo! Let go of me!_ ” over and over and screams out a painful cry the moment the tip of the needle punctures the skin on her arm and both of the men loosen their hold of her as her body grows numb and she can no longer fight back.

“I-I can’t feel my arms,” Therese says. “What did you do to me?!”

“Don’t struggle, it will wear off eventually,” the nurse tells her in a cool, calming manner.

The men stand back as Therese makes an attempt picking her foot up, but it remains there stiff to the padded floor of the white, bright room. The nurse chuckles softly and lowers the needle. “Will you be a good girl for me now?” Hidden back inside the dress pocket, her hand pulls out two pink-and-yellow pills. 

“I hate you,” Therese snarls. She bares her teeth like some sort of deranged animal. “You’re the one who got me into this mess, Carol…”

The sound of her name spreads her red lipstick mouth into a smile. She steps closer to her ill-tempered, sick lover and says, “No, darling. _You_ did. Maybe if you settle down and cooperate, I could be the one who can get you out...” she pulls out a plastic cup from the second large pocket of her dress. One of the men gives her a bottled water and Therese watches Carol fill the cup. She holds it out with one hand and the pills in the other. 

“I want you to take these pills,” Carol instructs.

“Fuck you,” Therese mumbles. Carol raises a pencil-thin eyebrow from hearing Therese’s crude, rude, dirty response. She steps closer in her pair of soft white leather heel pumps and grabs hold of the girl’s jaw.

“Later, if you’re nice to me,” Carol whispers. Then she squeezes the girl’s mouth open with her fingers and drops both pills inside Therese before shoving the cup between her lips and holding her head back for her to swallow. Therese feels the mixture of medicine and liquid swirl and roll down inside her belly. She sputters and coughs out the minute Carol lets go of her and steps back. Carol hands the cup back to one of the men and folds her hands together.

“You’ll feel drowsy. Then hungry. We will send you a meal tray approximately…” Carol’s voice grows smaller and smaller until Therese can no longer hear her and soon feels the heaviness of her eyelids begin to flutter and close. Therese’s body breaks out of paralysis and collaspes over on the padded ground beneath her as she drifts off into a deep, deep slumber. 

Therese jolts awake from the sofa, drenched in sweat. She sits up with her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She’s not in a padded room, but safe inside home in the living room. Carol eyes her above her reading glasses on the recliner chair.

“You okay?” she asks.

Therese looks around her, relieved to know she had been dreaming the whole time. She looks across the room at Carol, who has set her paperback novel facedown on her lap.

“It was just a dream,” Therese says more to herself really. She rolls her sleeve back and touches her arm.

“What dream was that?” Carol smirks and gets more comfortable in the chair.

“Nothing. I’m... I’m going to fix us some tea,” Therese says quickly.

“How about some coffee? You look like you could use it,” Carol giggles. She watches Therese rush out of the room with her yellow plaid skirt swish-swaying between her legs.

xxx

Therese tells Carol about her dream in the middle of making coffee. She goes in full detail with the men dragging her away to the violent struggle of swallowing the water and pills. Carol’s eyes widen with her lips slightly parted, mystified. She laughs from hearing the part where she’s dressed up as a nurse holding up a syringe. In truth, she’s blown away by Therese’s colorful imagination.

“I knew I shouldn’t have fed you Abby’s bean casserole tonight,” Carol says, laughing. She couldn’t believe it. Wait till she rings Abby and tell her all about it!

Therese shivers and sips her cream n’ sugared coffee. “I can still hear those words you said to me…”

“What’s that?”

“It’s for your own good.” Therese brings her mug close to her lips. _For your own good._

Carol snorts and breaks out laughing which eventually sends Therese smiling and blushing, too.


End file.
